


Raise the Sails, Noble

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Captain kink, Creampie, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Multi, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: someone's a dirty noble, and two captains like this treat and are willing to spoil him rotten with their treasures, but only if he behaves





	Raise the Sails, Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests: 
> 
> Listen,,,fam,,,I'd give u my soul and ten cookies if u wrote me some of that sweet, sweet MAS with a praise/degrading kink Sabo,,,just imagine, Ace n Mar whispering filthy lil nothing's abt him, how's he's such a pretty little whore for them, how good he takes them, saying how good it feels to be in him,,,and Sab's just this over-sensitized mess,,,  
> .  
> .  
> (if you 'd like to make a request, hmu @dirtyshankings on tumblr)
> 
> (also decided to go back and post all the prompts to my previous fics over the course of the week, and for upcoming stories for yall!)

have some  _[crotchless panties](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.barenecessities.com%2Frene-rofe-crotchless-lace-bow-thong-1095_product.htm%3Fpf_id%3DReneRofe1095&t=NDVkNWY2NDJjZWZjZGU0ODFmYTFiZDQ3YWU4OTk4ZTExOTVlNzdjNCxWS0pTNVJBWg%3D%3D&b=t%3At2YU31AWmMP80fJMbuCakg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdirtyshankings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179187046650%2Flistenfamid-give-u-my-soul-and-ten-cookies&m=1)_

Take this excuse as a save point for that one marsab pirate/noble au i prolly won’t finish soon

Some ppl ain’t down for being called whores and junk, so…in here, he’s considered a good boy. Good boys that behave well get captain’s cocks, right?

* * *

“I didn’t say you were allowed to come.”

Sabo gasps when a hand smacks his ass.

“Now look at you. You’re making a mess all over yourself. Might as well make the rest of the mess, mm?”

Brown eyes look up, and he whimpers, struggling in his bonds.

“Pretty boy, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Suspended in air and wearing nothing but crotchless panties tented by his cock, Sabo lets out a low whine. “I’m sorry, Captain.”

“ _Sorry_ doesn’t cut it.” Ace walks over, rubbing his hands together. Marco stands in front of Sabo, and they both look down at him.

“I think he’s all good for us, don’t you think?”

“Yeah?”

Marco smiles, and pulls Sabo down, cock pushing at his entrance. “Good boys get treats if they behave. Are you a good boy, Sab?”

“Yes! Yes,  _yes_ , I am!” Sabo’s grinding himself against Marco, but he holds him still, and Sabo _cries_ at the lack of touch.

“Mm. I don’t think he is, Mar.”

Marco pulls away from Sabo, and Sabo cries out at the loss of contact.

“You’re right. After all, he  _did_ come all over himself…”

Sabo whimpers, cock twitching in his panties. “N-no! I’m a good boy! I  _promise_ , I’ll behave! Promise!”

Ace and Marco walk closer, lips brushing against his skin. They each take a side to him, fingers grabbing, touching at him.

Sensitive skin now on fire from the touches, Sabo arches up into their hands, moaning.

“You’re such a  _dirty_ boy, aren’t you? Getting off like this–” Ace’s fingers pinch the inside of Sabo’s legs, smirking when he yelps from the sharp pain, “I wonder how hard you’ll come from us playing with you like this?”

“Ah– _ **please**_ –” Fingers pull down his panties underneath his cock, and Marco smiles, thumb at his slit. 

“We’re gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk.” Ace starts, fingers brushing the sides of Sabo’s neck. “Gonna fuck you endless ‘til you’re sore and red for us.”

“Now, Ace, you’ll make him come all over himself again at the rate you’re going.” Marco says, fingers spreading the warm pool of cum on Sabo’s stomach.

Sabo’s breath hitches when long fingers slip inside him, toes curling.

“Our little noble.”

“Be good for us, Sabo, and we’ll let you come.” the fingers stretch him, and he feels the cum dripping from inside him.

Eyes closing, he grunts when the fingers shift to a certain angle, and starts rubbing at his spot, Marco’s thumb now tracing the thick veins on his cock.

“Ah, look at him.” Ace’s lips glide against his ear, teeth nipping. “He’s so pretty, all tied up for us like this.”

“His pretty legs spread open by this rope we tied him in. Oh, what a  _gorgeous_ sight you are, noble.”

Sabo shudders when the fingers slip out of him, and thicker fingers replace them.

“Look at him, Ace. He’s leaking  _everywhere_.” he pulls his fingers from behind Sabo and looks at them, covered in their cum. “Can’t even keep it in, pretty boy?”

“Three loads probably wasn’t enough for him to hold. Maybe we should fill him up again, record him. Pretty boy likes it when he’s being recorded.”

“Mm.” Marco slips his fingers next to Ace’s, smiling when Sabo shouts something incoherent. He jerks in the rope, cock leaking, cum dripping to the floor.

“Once we stretch you, you’re gonna pose for us. And we’re gonna fuck you  _so_ raw, Sabo,” Marco leans closer, tilting Sabo’s head up until brown eyes look into azure. “Gonna fuck you sore that you can’t even walk tomorrow.”

Brown eyes go wide, mouth dry. Breath hitching, he only whines.

“So be pretty for us, pretty boy. And don’t come until we tell you to. But if you do…well, we’ll be  _very_  disappointed Captains.”


End file.
